To Protect and Serve
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: Emily and JJ get a little tied up after a case.


**Title:** To Serve and Protect_  
_** Author:** sofia_lindsay  
**Fandom: **Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Disclaimer**: All I own is a pair of handcuffs, and a vivid imagination.  
**Rating:** NC-17, aka not safe for work…unless you're a cop on midnight shift. Then you must read it!  
**Summary: **Emily and JJ get a little tied up after a case.  
**AN:** In celebration of getting my "Profiling Violent Crimes" Class, my muse decided to come out and play. Thanks to darkbardzero for betaing, and putting up with me as usual.  
**AN2: **Let's see, who shall we blame this one for? *thinks* Calliopes_muse, Steppenwolf_20 and yellowsmurf6…and not necessarily in that order! *glares at the WiK that keeps me up at night with dirty thoughts* You are an evil, evil woman! *eg* And I still have your cuffs!  
**Archiving:** Women in Kevlar, femslash_Smut

It was well past midnight when JJ walked down the corridor, relieved the unsub was caught and they would all be going back to DC the next morning. Walking into the small town Police Department's locker room, she headed for the one she had claimed as her own. Quickly pulling out her belongings, she let her mind wander to a certain brunette colleague.

The press liaison had known she was attracted to Emily, only a half-blind eighty year old nun wouldn't be, or maybe Reid, but that was a different story. She even knew seeing Emily with her hair tied back, gun drawn and clad in Kevlar was a huge turn on for her. However, what she didn't know was the effect that seeing Emily in a uniform would have.

The case had required the brunette to go undercover as a local officer, something JJ's mind didn't know what to make of. Emily could wear anything and be drop-dead gorgeous, but to see her in a uniform, gun drawn and her butchy attitude accounted for, had JJ breathing hard.

Lost in her musings, JJ didn't hear the door open behind her, but she jumped when it slammed shut. "Jesus!"

"Not quite," Emily replied, casually leaning against the lockers across from JJ with her arms crossed across her chest, inwardly grinning when she saw blue eyes scan down her body before finally meeting her eyes, "You're jumpy tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just this case..," JJ managed to get out, despite the warning bells going off in her head when she saw the smirk across Emily's face.

"Really? Are you _sure _that's all it is?" Emily teased, uncrossing her arms and resting her arm on her belt. JJ's eyes were following every move, and the profiler knew it was a matter of minutes before she cracked.

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

Emily took a step, and then another one. For each step she took, JJ involuntarily took one back until her back was against the cool metal. "Oh, I think you do…"

JJ shivered at the predatory look in the dark eyes, "Em, we can't do this here…" The distinct sound of metal on metal was heard, and JJ gasped as she felt the profiler press against her a mere second before she found herself handcuffed to the locker door. "Emily Elizabeth! Get me out of these!"

Adamant about finishing what she started, Emily leaned down to capture JJ's lips with her own. The sound of metal violently jerking against the locker confirmed to both of them that JJ's protests were half-hearted. A moan escaped the blonde as long fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing skin that dark eyes took in appreciatively.

"Emily please…I need to feel you against me. Damn it, if you're going to do this, at least do it right!"

Taking a step back, Emily's fingers went to her own uniform shirt. Undoing the first two buttons, she paused and looked back at the younger woman. "Is this what you want baby?"

JJ just nodded and stared at long fingers, wondering what magic they could work, as Emily continued to make quick work of her shirt. The blue shirt was discarded on the floor at their feet, leaving the brunette in her just Kevlar vest and white t-shirt, and black pants. As her hands went to her vest, JJ broke the silence. "No…leave it on...please?"

Emily nodded before pressing the smaller woman against the lockers. Her hands made quick work of JJ's belt and jeans, before quickly sliding two fingers into the warmth waiting for her. A strangled moan mixed with a form of Emily's name was torn from her throat as JJ's head fell forward against the Kevlar-covered shoulder.

Wrapping her other arm around the blonde, Emily held her close to her side, never once stopping the pumping action with her fingers even though JJ's cries grew louder.

"Sh..baby, you gotta stay quiet…" Emily started, just to wince when JJ bit down on her neck, "that works too, I suppose!"

As she slid her fingers in and out of her lover, Emily was sure JJ was close to drawing blood. How she was going to explain the mark to everyone, she didn't know, but she was already counting the ways to sneak the uniform out of the department.

"Oh fuck, Em.." JJ ground out, the metal clanking so loudly the profiler was sure the local Police Chief, or worse Hotch, would be running into the room any moment. Twisting her fingers a few times just to be a tease, she smirked when JJ whimpered, "Em, baby stop….oh God!"

JJ slumped against the taller woman and let her arms fall to her sides as she was finally freed of the handcuffs. Raising her head slightly, she hoarsely whispered, "Fuck. What did you just do to me baby?"

Kissing the blonde head, Emily laughed, "I take it you liked that…So what do you say to us stopping by a uniform store on the way home?"

JJ's eyebrow shot up high on her forehead, "For who? You or me?"

"Hmm…I'll make you a deal. You can pick out mine, if I can pick yours?" Emily replied, the perfect idea for JJ already in her mind.

"Sure babe. I'm going to go ahead, you should get changed and meet everyone out front." As JJ slipped back into professional mode and headed for the door, a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, and Emily? What costume are you wanting to see me in?"

A devilish grin crossed the profiler's face, "Um…I know you're not Catholic, but I was thinking…what about a Catholic School Girl outfit?"

JJ open and closed her mouth a few times, gaping like a fish out of water, before shaking her head, "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me at all."


End file.
